Final alternativo de un harem de Ash
by Lotherdia
Summary: Desenlace alterno de una loca historia, sobre el destino final de nuestro héroe de la franquicia y en dos versiones.
**El Final Alternativo de un Harem de Ash**

Cuesta creer que Ash Ketchum tengan varias chicas en secreto; sin embargo éste no se interesa en el amor de esas mujeres, prefiere concentrarse más en las batallas Pokémon para convertirse algún día un maestro. Típica la historia que repite incesantemente una y otra vez, cada vez que visita una región siempre pierde cada liga. Esta es la realidad que sus sueños cumplirán a años luz infinita e indefinida.

Escribo esta nueva historia alternativa mis reacciones sobre un cuento conocido de harem de este entrenador tan respetado que sobreexcedió no solo los límites, sino por la moralidad, arrogancia y vulnerabilidad digna de la privacidad del infortunado "ceniza" de primera. Esta no es una crítica a considerar, será una sátira imaginaria sobre un supuesto final alterno en que él dejara en paz (al igual que Pikachu), mientras que para las chicas se merecerían una lección o un castigo que las marcará por el resto de sus vidas permanentemente.

Juzguen ustedes si Ashito tuviese unas 100 mujeres, replicaría otras series existentes vinculadas al harem y hasta la infidelidad. Estratégicamente hay un dicho que todo que comienza tiene que acabar, eso tienden un solo ciclo que inclusive, la vida es corta, es ahora o nunca. Definitivamente, será la única historia de esta franquicia que hago, "por el honor".

Guste o no, al principio era una de las mejores historias fic que he leído en mi vida e incluso inspiré en adaptar hacia mis shows favoritos del momento; con el tiempo se perdieron la chispa, el encanto, la magia y hasta la creatividad que ya ha desgastado funcionalidad.

Seré sincero, ¿es posible que pueda durar el orgasmo de un montón de chicas que solo desean "tenerlo y amar" y cuánto soportaría el sufrimiento tan exagerado de violar sin límites? ¡Es el colmo!

Y esa es la historia que van a sentenciar con dos posibles finales alternativos:

 ** _La primera_**

Si ganaba la Liga Kalos, recibirían gloria y reconocimiento a como dé lugar y cumplió; pero gracias a un montón de chicas locas, que conocían a lo largo de sus viajes desde que empezó la primera vez, le dañaron su imagen con solo hacer el amor y encelar a sus amigos hombres muertos de envidia calificados de "raros". Hasta el momento se contabilizaba decenas, quizás cientos de mujeres, de todas las edades (excepto adultos mayores) solamente declararon el harem como el más infernal y conquistador de sus vidas, desde amigos hasta villanos.

Justamente iba a escapar con su fiel Pikachu (también abusado por sus pares) hacia una isla desierta, el exilio, el destierro o fingir su muerte, la forzaron a casarse hasta con su madre; un día, en el día de la boda una cantidad incalculable de maniáticas vestidas en blanco y algunas embarazadas, pusieron al altar en una capilla sin invitados -los autodenominados yaoi habrían sido desterrados a un calabozo-. Si Ash decía que sí, lo llevaría a la tumba por el resto de su vida como su compañero Pokémon; si decía lo contrario lo amenazarían de muerte y las perseguirán hasta el fin de sus días. Y llegó la hora:

-Ash Ketchum, aceptarías a estas mujeres como sus fieles y legítimas esposas. Reitera un sacerdote dando la palabra. El entrenador pensaba guardando un minuto de silencio.

-NO. Respondía el galán rotundamente.

-¿Cómo dices? Decían las chicas sonrojadas.

-NO, NO ME QUIERO CASAR CON ESAS HIJAS DE PERRAS. Grita el de rayas en sus mejillas cansado por la "tortura".

-¡¿QUÉ?! Decían unísonamente ellas con los corazones rotos en mil pedazos.

-Lo fingí todo, no me gusta ser padre ni tener hijos ¿saben que les voy a revelar quién soy yo? Aclara Ashito en modo pícaro.

-Dímelo. QUEREMOS LA VERDAD. Exclamaban las señoritas

-SOY GAY. Confesó el aun futuro maestro lapidando por completo los deseos de las novias.

Con lágrimas y el corazón partido, se le acaban los sueños de amar a su hombre tumbando a no sé qué harán sin Ashito. Dieron treinta segundos de silencio y gritaban:

-NO, NUESTRO ASH AHORA ES UN RARITO. Decían las demás entre sollozos.

-Que no soy de esos, bueno también soy un transexual y sí, soy homosexual, no pokefílico. Antes de ganar la liga, me hice una vasectomía para quedarme infértil, digo, soy estéril para no tener bebés en un futuro, y como me han violado varias veces y erecto, supongo que tenga VIH para no alarmarse. Para acabar pronto no me interesa ustedes, prefiero más las batallas que el amor, si me permiten me voy muy lejos. Narró Ash la pura y cristalina verdad.

Las chicas, en tanto, la rodeaban a él con cara de asesinas.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarnos así?! Amémonos. Recalcaban ellas insistiendo en su romance.

-¿Quieren ver besar a un hombre? Demostró el joven buscando a un eventual hombre pareja, besó al cura generando shock para las lunáticas.

-NO. MALDITO. Chillaban las locas del amor.

El hombre escapó y luego dio un besito con lengua a su Pikachu, esta ratita kuki recibió descargas eléctricas a todos afectando a las Pokémon enamoradas del roedor, furiosas y otras llorando.

-Pika pika pi (Degenerado, por qué me hiciste eso). Refunfuña el ratón eléctrico.

-Es por nuestro bien, qué vamos a hacer ahora. Comenta el ex casanova atrincherado de sus ex amores.

-ASH, devuélvanos nosotras.

-Solo hay que… ¡CORRER! ¡Miren, es Brock con una chica! Gritó el muchacho aprovechando escapar a toda velocidad en medio de la nada.

-Se nos escapa, tras él. Dijeron algunas que fueron hacia su amor cuando el resto se resignaron a seguirlo muertas de pena y sufrimiento.

Ash imploró a su mascota que recibiera Impactrueno a quien se le acerque y lo hizo. Además pidió un dedazo (aventón) a que fuera lo más lejano posible, a milla y media, siendo llevado por una camioneta encontrándose a un conocido señor: el anciano violador y el resto es historia, porque ya la sabrán más adelante. Por razones desconocidas, el chip injertado en el cuerpo fue retirado y destruido bajo llamas.

-ASH. Amor, no se vaya. Rogó una de ellas entre lágrimas de cocodrilo, misma situación con el resto de las chicas. No serían un hasta siempre, sino un hasta nunca.

Reunidas todas, no tuvieron determinación que volver a la realidad; posteriormente, sentida por su culpabilidad, decidieron quitarse la vida una por una, en otras palabras, en masa.

La noticia en que varias mujeres murieron por amor de un joven entrenador, se ha publicado por todo el mundo Pokémon; los raros celebraron no tan satisfechos. A Ashito y Pikachu, devastados, encontraron un lugar sitiado en donde ninguna dama pudiera ser hallada o tocada, la cárcel. Allí lo castraron dejando aislado del mundo exterior aislado de la gente.

Al conocer la noticia de esto, incluido sobre su homosexualidad, le despojaron el título del campeonato de la Liga y lo vetaron de por vida de no participar cualquiera de ellas, o sea, es expulsado de todas sus competiciones Pokémon para siempre.

Sus sueños de ser maestro Pokémon se sepultaron totalmente.

Deprimido y decepcionado, definitivamente determinó cambiar de apariencia una vez liberado de la prisión, esa vez de transformista. Se convirtió en mujer conocida como Ashley para no ser reconocido como lo era. Cuando lo descubrieron que era hombre, sumió una profunda crisis años después; perdió a su Pikachu muerto en extrañas circunstancias y finalmente se suicidó en su casa ya abandonada en estado de pobreza y sin amigos que confiar.

En síntesis, el harem se convirtió en la tumba de la ingenuidad.

* * *

 ** _Existe un segundo final alternativo, diferente a lo escrito, en el siguiente capítulo del fanfic._**

Después de perder la Liga Kalos -típico en cada competición-, nuestros héroes regresan a Pueblo Paleta, aldea que crió al protagonista de la serie, Ash Ketchum.

Junto a sus amigos Clemont, Bonnie y Serena, encaminan a la casa donde recibiría una desesperada sorpresa que jamás se van a olvidar. Anteriormente…

-¿Cuánto falta, Ash? Me estoy doliendo los pies. Preguntaba agotado el cuatro ojos Clemont.

-Hermanote, es la misma lesera de siempre del cuánto falta mil millones de veces. Señala Bonnie con un puchero.

-Tranquilo, en tan solo "milla y media", ya estamos cerca de mi hogar. Condiciona el entrenador feliz a pesar de su eliminación de la última liga.

-No, milla y media son como casi dos kilómetros y medio de distancia. Qué injusticia. Se excusó el rubio ojiazul.

-(Justamente es el momento de conocer a su mamá y pedir que yo sea novia de Ash, lo he esperado desde el campamento, me excito). Murmuraba Serena muy pensativa con sus mejillas rojas.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Serena? ¿Te sientes bien? Contesta el tal azabache.

-Oh, nada, nadita. Respondió la artista Pokémon.

-Te apuesto que estás metido con un chico. Supuso la rubia menor.

-Eh, niñita, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? Advirtió la del cabello miel.

-Dedenne me lo dijo, no es cierto. Explica Bonnie.

-Dedenne (Sip). Dijo la rata eléctrica.

-Bien, no sé de qué están hablando, con unos kilómetros más llegaremos a casa, para luego pasar al laboratorio del Profesor Oak, y ustedes harán lo que quieran. Yo invito. Define Ashito.

-Hurra. Exclamaban las chicas salvo Clemont alejándose del resto.

-Pika (Bien por nosotros). Le siguió la corriente la ratita kuki.

MÁS TARDE

-Por fin llegamos, bienvenidos a bordo. Dijo el entrenador de Pikachu.

-Al fin. Decía el inventor oxigenado.

-Yupi. Saltaba la hermana del científico.

-Vamos a conocer. Suspiraba Serena.

Entrando la casa, no se encontraba Delia (su madre) pero sí Mr. Mime cuidando el hogar aseado. Ash le preguntó al Pokémon de su progenitora y éste dijo que salió a pagar impuestos atrasados por sus "derechos de imagen" del joven. También recalcó que hay nuevas visitas en el interior, desde la sala de estar y eran mujeres. El futuro maestro fue hacia allá y voila, se trataban de sus compañeras de viaje que las acompañaba en el pasado, esperando sus destino y probablemente simular fingir como pareja perfecta de Ash. Esto se pone caliente las cosas.

-SORPRESA. Se oían los gritos de cuatro chicas ansiosas de recibirlo por los logros de la liga.

-NO, por dios, por Arceus. Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, ¡TODAS JUNTAS EN MI CASA! Gritó a los cuatro vientos el "ceniza".

-¿Qué diablos está pasando? Duda Serena celosa, creyendo en quitar a su "amor". Y justo llegó Delia aliviada de las cobranzas al día presintiendo la grata bienvenida.

-Mi hijo volvió a casa, qué bien. Murmuró la madre del entrenador pícara de llegada a casa.

-Hola, señora Ketchum. Saludaban la pelimiel, el de cuatro ojos y su hermanita.

-Mamá, no sabía que fuiste a saldar deudas, te extrañé desde la última vez. Decía sorprendido el joven.

-Lo dudo, ¿cómo te fue en su viaje? Y esa chica, ¿es tu novia? Apunta Delia a Serena mientras abraza a su hijo en aprietos.

-Súper genial. Conoces a Serena, lo conocí en el campamento Pokémon desde pequeños. A propósito, qué hacen mis amigas en esta casa, ¿las invitaste? Respondió el "galán" saliendo respiración.

-No, llegaron con un propósito que no se lo puedo decir, y si vas a donde el profesor Oak, se fue a una charla con Tracey en la nueva región que no has explorado; me comunicó por videoteléfono. La explica la señora.

-¿Cómo, y mis Pokémon? Insinuó él resolviendo sus dudas.

-Su Bulbasaur es el encargado de cuidar todos ellos a la vez. Comprendió ella aliviada.

-Phew, qué alivio. Tendré que esperar otro día Dijo Ash con cara de calmado.

Cuando se presentaban los nuevos amigos de Kalos, solo Serena presintió que las cuatro damas se hayan metido en "el nido de amor" con Ash durante su pasado, región por región.

-Y ¿qué traen por aquí? Señaló el muchacho.

-Vinimos por tu gloria, felicidades a pesar que no ganó la liga. Alababa Misty.

-Lo vimos en televisión, me sentí tan pasmada con su actuación. Replicó Dawn.

-Propusimos ir hacia acá a dar nuestra sorpresa. Indica May.

-Nuestros Pokémon lo dejamos en aquel laboratorio, apuesto que eres tan infantil y nunca has cambiado nada desde la última vez. Aclaró Iris.

-Entiendo, eh, ¿qué dices? No soy un bebé. Recalcó el joven entrenador.

-¿A quién le dices infantil a Ash? Exclamaban las demás chicas.

-Es que él es así. Defendió la morocha.

-¡Oye! Clamaba él avergonzado.

-Uy, se está poniendo candente. Pensó el de cuatro ojos.

\- Por cierto, ¿y Brock y los demás? Comprende el azabache.

-Se quedó estudiando para ser doctor Pokémon, me contactó hace unas horas. Detalla la peliazul.

-A Cilan siguió viajando por esta región antes de regresar a su gimnasio. Explicó la pelivioleta.

-Mi hermano se quedó en casa de mis padres. Admitió May sobre Max.

-Lo veo, creo que si hubieran estado todos, habría sido fenomenal, sería como parte de una familia. Reflexionó Ash.

-Bien dicho, hijo. La mesa está servida. Llamó la madre del talentoso "rey de las batallas".

-¡Yahoo! A comer. Celebraba la rubiecita con alegoría.

-Ash, y esa tal Serena… Pensaba Misty un poco celosa, como las otras tres niñas.

-Me hablan de mí, él es mío desde que conocí la primera vez. Reitera la pelimiel.

-Mentira, Ash es nuestro amor. Manifestaron las otras chicas ingenuas.

-Broma, ustedes no son nada de fiar, lo espero en el patio trasero a ajustar cuentas después de la merienda. Anunció Serena seria frente a frente a las jóvenes.

Tras el rico almuerzo, Ash fue al laboratorio del Profesor Oak a recibir a sus especies, llegado una nota de que su mentor y Tracey llegan mañana mismo, palabra de hombre.

Desde la casa, hacia el atardecer, por primera vez -y quizás la última- las seis jovencitas se reunieron cara a cara para definir el futuro amoroso del héroe de la serie. Sabía que algo tramaba con quedarse a éste; el pobre Clemont fue sacado a patadas por considerar un posible "raro", al igual que los otros amigos citados que no están, tuvo que quedarse en el laboratorio por turno hasta que llegue Oak. La casa de los Ketchum solo fue reservada para mujeres dando el más loco plan falso de amarlo hasta torturar (las chicas hicieron una tregua entre sí). Es un plan perfecto, que hasta Delia tuvo sus intenciones: conseguir nietos.

Ash regresó a casa con su Pikachu, siendo esta criatura raptada sorpresivamente; asustado, dirigió al baño por sus necesidades buscando a su mejor amigo de la vida, atado en una red al estilo del Equipo Rocket. No es de los maleantes referiría, sino una pequeña enmascarada vestida de pijama que en realidad es Bonnie, escapada de su hermano mayor científico.

Las otras cinco quieren que su amado reciba lo que merecería: tener hijos y más orgasmos por primera vez.

Cuando Ash ingresa a su dormitorio, frustrado por no encontrar a su rata amarilla eléctrica, la luz cayó a oscuras en su cuarto, sin bombillo. Su madre estaba en la sala de estar viendo televisión a volumen medio alto, él no percata que es una trampa propiciada por sus queridas compañeras.

-¡Sorpresa, mi amor! Gritaron las cinco señoritas vestidas sensualmente con encajes. Le cubrieron la cabeza con una bolsa de basura, le sacaron la ropa hasta desnudar, lo amarraron en su cama y le quitaron la bolsa mareado sin respiración.

Aún consciente, se despertó viendo a sus propias amigas con hambre de violar y amar; de puro sadomasoquismo se turnaron por diez minutos las chicas: primero por sorteo, Dawn, despúes Misty, seguida por Iris, relevada por May y Serena era la última en recaer. El juego empezó y Ashito está acorralado de fieras niñitas que ya saben del cuento.

-NO, AUXILIO, AYUDA. Imploraba el casanova aislado de los ruidos bajo llave.

Pasada una hora, el pobre no podía aguantar más ya que sus amadas cumplieron su deseo, siendo recostadas debajo de la cama, pero falta una. Bonnie abrió la puerta, que portaba la llave maestra, no quitó el ojo a su amante cuando las demás dormían. Éste pedía ayuda en voz baja, haciendo caso omiso para la pequeña.

-Bonnie, desátame por favor, quiero ir mi Pikachu y huir… ¿Bonnie, qué me vas a hacer? Dijo el azabache petrificado.

-Mi amado príncipe, ¡ERES MÍO! Decía la rubiecita con una sonrisa infantil, se quitó la ropa y demostró que por ser menor de edad era su primera -y única- vez lo que es el amor.

-¡NO, OTRA VEZ NO, AAAAAAAAH! Gemía el joven siendo abusado por la pequeña.

Transcurridos los minutos, fue desatado cojeando hacia el baño, se duchó llorando como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Estoy completamente sucio, soy feliz, soy feliz. Lamentaba el entrenador decepcionado.

En instantes, tomó sus cosas en silencio, incluido su pijama; ya cansado del jueguito del amor, escribió una carta en protesta del descontento del recibimiento en su casa, no descartando ir a una nueva región que (en la siguiente generación posterior a XY lo habrá) ofrece que no sigan o se las lamentarán, y revela públicamente su condición sexual que sea revelado por todo el mundo Pokémon.

Una vez redactada la nota, oyó a su amigo eléctrico desde la terraza.

-Pikaaa (auxilio). Era la ratita kuki atrapada de la red colgada.

-PIKACHU, yo te saco. Procura el tal chico mostaza cortando la trampa resistente a los ataques eléctricos. Liberado, recibió un impactrueno como modo de inquietud.

-Ay, ¿por qué me hiciste eso? Dijo Ashton inmóvil del impacto. La rata amarilla respondió del porqué no pudo ser rescatado. Creía que eran del Equipo Rocket, pero no; fue la niñita ojiazul de Bonnie quien fuera ordenada por Serena y las demás chicas.

-Vámonos de aquí, está a punto de amanecer. No quiero volver a casa nunca más por esas locas chicas que nos forzaron a amenazar a nosotros. Iremos a la nueva región; esta trampa no creo que fueran del Equipo Rocket, si estuvieran ahí… Confesó él sí mismo la cruda verdad.

Sin que lamentar su partida, Ash y Pikachu salieron corriendo a buscar nuevas experiencias.

Las primeras horas de la mañana en Pueblo Paleta presencian las buenas nuevas para el grupo de niñas dieran el tal buenos días a su macho romántico.

Una de ellas se levantó saludando a Ash, si bien es sólo una almohada cubierta en sus mantas, la jugaría una mala pasada.

-Oh, mi amor, te quiero y te voy a recubrir con chocolate hasta tragar tu felicidad. Devórame otra vez. Era May despertando ilusionada con ofrecer más placer. No es la única que sigue esta jugada.

-Mi cielo, te voy a follar tanto que te exprimiré. Decía Dawn coqueta.

-Mi donjuán me llevará a los altos mares con latigazos. Imagina Misty babeando.

-Mi niño me quiere, te esclavizo con mi cuerpo. Ambiciona Iris ruborizada.

-Ash, mi pirata. Sé mi esclava, no permitiré que esas burras locas me lo quite. Dijo Serena estirando sus brazos que, por una grosería, asentaron los oídos de las demás cuatro.

-¿A QUIÉN LES DICES BURRAS? BABOTAS. Gritaban ellas despavoridas.

-Lo siento, chicas. Pero Ash es nuestro, algo mueve de la cama. Manifestó la pelimiel presintiendo desde debajo de las cubiertas de la cama.

-Sal de aquí, playboy. Dijeron las cinco destapando el cobertor y kaboom, era Bonnie enteramente desnuda con restos de orgasmo y las sábanas mojadas por la orina.

-Mi príncipe azul, eres mi tesoro. ¿Eh? Murmuraba la rubia justamente abriendo los ojos. Las seis vieron que el azabache ha desaparecido de la nada y todas quedaron atónitas porque están desnudas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHH! Gritaron unísonamente las jovencitas despertando toda la casa y parte del pueblo. En eso Delia fue a dar un vistazo.

-¿Qué pashú? Digo ¿Qué sucede? Recalcó la señorita, o sea señora Ketchum.

-Tu hijo, es decir, mi esposo desapareció de la nada. Aseguran las demás cubriendo sus partes íntimas.

-Mi hijo se esfumó sin decir adiós. Pensó la madre del famoso mostaza.

Para evitar que peleen entre sí mismas, tomaron una ducha, se arreglaron e iniciaron la búsqueda, sin éxito. Tampoco está Pikachu.

Tras la llegada de Clemont, daban las malas noticias, lamentando la ida de su amigo. Reconoció que vio partir, no sin dar una señal. Este científico observó la nota del joven entrenador respondiendo su confesión antes de su abrupta salida. Él lo leyó delante de las chicas, incluida su hermana, decía lo siguiente:

"Querida mamá: ¿por qué me obligaste a usar como muñeco sex appeal, sólo le interesas tener nietos y casar con esas niñas locas?

Repito, improvisadamente no me interesa tener novia, ya saben que siempre enfoco ganar batallas que el amor de una chica; no obstante, canalizo que esa trampa que alguien la planificó las lamentarán por el resto de su vida, y desde ahora no me sigan más en mi camino.

Determiné viajar sin previo aviso a una nueva región que no revelaré su nombre, es mi propio bien tomar nuevos rumbos con el mismo objetivo de siempre de ser maestro Pokémon, así que seré sincero, gracias por nada."

-Mi hijo me desprecia. Dijo la madre desconsolada con las manos tiritadas.

-Mi niñito nos dejó plantada a nosotras. Redime la morocha, con decepción.

-Silencio, aún hay más texto que resta. Le presta atención el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Lumious.

"Si ese héroe que necesitan, váyanse a la tumba, me persiguen todo el tiempo si me buscan. Y dejen de torturar a mi amigo Pikachu, que solo me presionaron a atacarlo. Se despide atentamente, Ash.

P.D.: Quiero revelar mi condición sexual. Mejor no, pues quiero decirles algo a ustedes lo que van a saber: SOY GAY."

Tras leer la nota abrieron los ojos como platos la sentencia de que nuestro protagonista es definitivamente un homosexual. Pasaron 15 segundos, Delia se desmayó impactada por su hijo; es sostenida por su Mr. Mime.

-Hermano, ¿qué es gay? Le pregunta Bonnie a Clemont, éste le responde en voz baja y la más pequeña de las seis espantó con horror de que su príncipe se metió con otro hombre. Perturbador, no.

-¡Diosito, diosito lindo, Ash es ahora gay, me metí con un marica! Exclamaba desesperada ella encelando al inventor, las otras adolescentes se sintieron deprimidas como piedras o estatuas por lo acontecido.

Horas después, todos los invitados se largaron, muy tristes. La Sra. Ketchum sufrió una profunda depresión que lo perdurará hasta que su hijo regrese. Sus planes de conseguir nietecitos fueron cancelados. Pobre mamá.

Tiempo después, llegaría de mal a lo peor: las seis niñas decidieron acabar sus vidas una a una haciendo pública un mensaje con la frase "Ash Ketchum es homosexual", para llamar la atención de las otras mujeres rivales que las proseguirían.

May se inyectó y consumió Valium en su casa en exceso hasta perecer; Dawn murió en un accidente de tráfico con su madre, Johanna, referida a esto; Misty consumió esteroides y le dio un infarto camino al hospital; Iris falleció al caerse a una trituradora de madera tras perder el equilibrio de la rama de un árbol, su Axew quedó huérfano. Bonnie se lanzó de un edificio al vacío, Clemont intentó rescatarla, pero fracasó y perdió la vida su única hermana; él maldijo a su amigo como responsable.

Y Serena, se colgó de una viga una vez llegada a su casa; Grace -su madre- provocó un paro cardiorrespiratorio.

La noticia en que Ash es gay y de las chicas muertas en un solo día, ha sido publicado por todo el mundo Pokémon. Sus "admiradoras" pasaron la misma suerte de las demás, desde corte de venas hasta degollarse de golpe. Y hasta triunfó Brock.

En cuanto a nuestro héroe, que no porta teléfono móvil, ignora las noticias "amarillistas". Solamente fingió para no presionarlo ni a su compañero Pikachu; feliz de la vida, su viaje continúa…

 **FIN**

* * *

Esta es la única vez que escribo esta franquicia, mis comentarios están citados desde el principio. Por lo menos, en el primer día de publicar, ha sido la más exitosa de todas que he escrito.

Lo basé de un creepypasta existente. Hasta aquí finaliza mi historia -aunque parodiada-

N de la R: Sorry, lamento por aguar el final del exitoso cuento, pero esto tiene un final a cuestas…


End file.
